thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bank Heist
The Bank Heist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a heist mission in the game that protagonists Cole Marston, Simon and three other unknown accomplices execute. Overview Cole, Simon, the driver, and two other accomplices meet up at Simon's apartment in Dukes. He goes over the plan on the heist. After a few minutes of going over the heist, the five go into the Perennial and drive to The Exchange. Arriving at The Exchange, the four going in put on masks. They jump out of the van and rush to the bank. Running into the bank, Simon shoots the roof and tells everyone to calm down. The two unknown accomplices keep the hostages at place, while Simon and Cole get into the vault. Simon yells at the bank teller to open the door, and the teller does as told. The vault is then open, and Simon and Cole enter the vault. They bring out two bags each and they each give a bag to the other accomplices. Police cars are then heard, and they run out of the bank's back entrance. There is the Perennial waiting for them. They toss in the bags, and begin getting into the car. A few moments later, LCPD and FIB surround one side of the alley. Cole shoots at them with his rifle, and the other three get into the car. Cole gets into the car, and they drive off. They drive to Hove Beach, and try to evade the police. Moments later, the driver is shot and killed. The passenger then pushes his body out and takes control of the car. Simon opens the backdoor and begins shooting at the police officers. The passenger is then heard screaming, a bullet had hit him in the arm. The car then crashes into the pole near Firefly Island. The three get out with the bags of money. LCPD, NOOSE, and FIB then surround the car. The passenger tries to get out, but finds out that the seatbelt is stuck. Simon tries to save him, but is pulled back by the other two. They then proceed to Beachgate. After running, the accomplice suggests that they should jump off the ledge at the end of the neighborhood and into the ocean. Cole is in with the idea, but Simon doubts the plan would work. Police cars are then heard from the distance, and they begin running to the ledge. Seconds after they proceed to the ledge, police begin to engage at them. The accomplice is shot and killed, and a bullet hits Simon in the back. They both stop, and Simon falls. Cole helps him up, and they both jump off the ledge into the ocean. They swim to a boat, in which the police haven't noticed yet. Simon began bleeding out, and told Cole to proceed without him. Cole refused, but then Simon pressued him into taking the choice. Cole got Simon's bag of money, and swam into the ocean. He began swimming to the docks in Algonquin, Fishmarket. After a few minutes, Simon stood up and drove to the beach where police arrested him. After being arrested, Simon was apporaced by FIB. Simon agreed to a plan with the FIB, and told them where Cole was heading. LCPD, and FIB all surrounded Fishmarket and waited for Cole. Simon was taken to the hospital. After swimming to Fishmarket, police officers rushed to Cole and told him to surrender. There is a choice to shoot at the police, then surrender or surrender when they tell you too. But either way Cole surrendered, and was arrested. Crew *Simon *Cole *Driver *Unknown Accomplice 1 *Unknown Accomplice 2 Misson Objectives In order to complete the misson the player must: *Get into the car *Get the money *Shoot at the police *Run *Jump off the ledge *Swim to Fishmarket *Surrender Gold Medal Objectives *I Won't Go Without A Fight - Shoot at the police before getting arrested Dialouge Scene 1 Simon - Hey, let's go over the plans, yeah? Cole - Yeah. Simon - (Shows the wall with the plans) Okay, so we get into the bank, get the money, and get out. Simple, and quick, got it? Driver - Yeah, and I'm only driving? Right? Simon - Yeah, that's what you signed up for anyway. Driver - Got it. Unknown Accomplice 1 - This money is worth, yeah? Simon - Oh yeah, it'll give us a lift in this econonmy. UA1 - Nice. (Laughs) Simon - Anymore questions? Unknown Accomplice 2 - You sure this is a clean job? We won't have to shoot any officers? I got kids, man. Simon - I'm positive, we go in, we get out. UA2 - Okay, got it. Simon - Let's go. Objective: Get into the car Cole - I cannot fucking wait to get my hands on them bills. Simon - Same here, man. Cole - You got an old lady? (Laughs) Simon - Yeah, (laughs) you? Cole - Me? I only do one night stands, my friend. Simon & Cole - (Laugh) Driver - We doing this, or what? (All get into the car) UA2 - Fuck, I'm... I'm scared. Simon - Hey, man. We're going in, getting out. Simple, don't worry about it. Cole - So, let's all tell eachother why the fuck we're here. Driver - I guess I will tell my story first, (laughs). Cole - Go ahead, man. Driver - Since I was a kid, shit a baby. (Laughs) I always liked racing, it gave me a rush. You know? That rush that you would get on a rollercoaster, except you are racing for cash. I was gonna go pro, but I got shot. Cole - What the fuck, how? Driver - I borrowed some cash, man. Gangs, mobs, got onto me. Cole - Shit, what happened after? Driver - Well I wasn't racing for a few months, and someone else took my place. I tried to go back, but I couldn't. So I didn't make cash, and I had to move out of my condo in Middle Park East. Simon - You lived in Algonquin? Driver - Yeah, and I had to move to Dukes. That's where I got into this crime thing. I was thinking to myself, the only thing to make money in this city is to, you know. Simon - Yeah. Driver - So I did a few getaways, and I got cash. But it wasn't pro, I wanted pro things. Like this, that's my story. Cole - Shit, man. Next? UA2 - Me. Cole - Go on ahead. UA2 - Well I'm from Vice, but I moved up here with my family. I was working at the MeTV building. We lived in Algonquin, everything was like it was on air. Then I was fired. I tried to get other jobs, but I couldn't get any. We had to move to East Hook, similar to the driver's story. And then, I started selling dope. And from that, I went on to do other jobs. And then, here I am. Cole - How's Vice? UA2 - You know, it's the same. Cole - Ah, got you. UA1 - Guess it's my fucking turn. Cole - (Laughs) Go on, my friend. UA1 - Born and raised in San Andreas. Cole - Oh, I'm from there. UA1 - Oh, yeah? Well, I started working for the Army a few years back in Zancudo. I was in Iraq for a few years. Shit, it was crazy. I had a wife, but I found her with another guy. The guy, got shot somehow. (Laughs) Cole - (Laughs) Somehow... UA1 - Yeah, and when I came back. Shit was crazier here, I couldn't get work. The only fucking job was at Burger Shot, and do you think I would take something like that? Come on, I'm a Marine. So I took up a job at Merryweather. Guarded a few pricks, and then quit the job. Didn't seem to satify me, the pay was, eh. But either way, it wasn't for me. So I decided to move to Alderney City. Got me a job as a oil rig motherfucker. Shit wasn't paying, so I quit the job. Posted my skills on Craplist, and that's how I found you guys. I did a few jobs back then but they were only stickup jobs. This, is my type of shit, man. Cole - We should fucking hang after we pull off this joint, man. UA1 - Sure, man. What's your number? Cole - Here. (Hands paper) UA1 - Alright, we should hit up Bahamas Mamas. Cole - Fuck yeah, we should all go. Simon - I guess. (Laughs) Driver - Guys, we're here. Simon - Okay, masks on. You too. (Pointing at driver) Driver - Got it. (Simon, UA1, UA2, and Cole jump off and head into the bank.) Simon - (Shoots into the roof) Everybody this is a robbery! Stay calm! Cole - Hey, you guys keep on the hostages. U1 - Yeah, man. Simon - Open the door! (To the bankteller) Bankteller - I can't, please! Simon - Don't be a fucking hero! Bankteller - Please...! Cole - (Shoots at the window) OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! Bankteller - Oh fuck, okay! Okay... (Door opens) Objective: Get the money Cole - Ah, the fucking vault's open. Simon - Come on man, let's go. Cole - Yeah, let's. (Both get the money) Simon - Hey! Come here. (UA1 and UA2 get the bags) Cole - Come on, guys! Back entrance. (Opens door) (They all get out) Driver - Hey, let's go! We got a shit load of heat! Cole - Put them in there. (Bags are tossed into the car) LCPD - This is the LCPD, put your hands in the air! Simon - Oh shit. Cole - Get in the car! Objective: Shoot at the police UA1 - Fuck, let's go man! (Pushes UA2 into the car) Cole - Come on, guys! Simon - Everyone's in, let's go! (Cole enters the car) UA2 - Fuck, you told us there wasn't any heat! Simon - Fuck, I didn't know they were going to surround us here! What the fuck happened with you?! (Pointing at driver) Driver - Hey, don't fucking point fingers at me! I drove to where you fucking told me to! I didn't see any fucking cops! UA1 - Let's just go! UA2 - There's so many fucking cops! Simon - Guys, we got over a million in these bags. Let's just go! Driver - Fuck, roadblock! What do I do?! Cole - Drive thru them! (They drive thru the police) Driver - OH FUCK! Simon - To Hove Beach! Driver - Yeah, I got this! Simon - Let's go! (Arrive at Hove Beach) UA1 - LCPD besides us! LCPD - Turn off your engine, and surrender! Driver - Fuck you! (Drives into the car) UA1 - Woo! Cole - Fuck yeah! UA2 - Oh fuck, hey watch out! Driver - Oh, shit! (LCPD shoot and kill driver) UA2 - OH FUCK! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! UA1 - Shit, sorry pal. (Throws body out) Cole - What the fuck, man! UA1 - What did you guys want?! You wanted a fucking dead guy driving you! Simon - Let's just go! UA2 - Hey, look out! (Car crashes into pole) Simon - Oh fuck... get the shit... (Gets out of car) Cole - Come on, man! UA1 - There's a fucking bullet in my arm! FUCK! Simon - Let's go, fuck! (LCPD, and FIB surround a side of the car) UA2 - Let's go, this way to Beachgate! UA1 - Guys, don't fucking go without me! UA2 - We have too! UA1 - The seatbelts, stuck! Cole - Let's get him! Simon - We can't... there's too much heat! We'll all fucking get shot! Cole - I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT HIM! Simon - Let's fucking get out of here! Cole - Fuck, I can't! UA1 - Hey, fuck. Help! Cole - We're coming, man! UA2 - Let's go! Cole - Fuck... I'm sorry... Objective: Run (They all run to Beachgate) UA1 - HEY! WAIT! FUCK... (Pulls out gun) GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS! (Begins shooting at the police, but get's shot) Cole - Fuck... Simon - Let's keep on moving! UA2 - We gotta drop the bags, fuck the money! Cole - What the fuck! Two guys just fucking died for this cash! UA2 - Shit, we have to fucking get out of here! (They go behind a house and hide there) Cole - Firefly Island is beautiful. UA2 - Hey... I got an idea! Se that ledge? Cole - Yeah, what about it? UA2 - We can jump off it, we'll land into the ocean. Simon - What the fuck?! UA2 - It's the only way! The front gate is fucking filled with feds! Cole - I'm in for it, it is the only way, man. Simon - Fuck, fine! Let's go! (All proceed to ledge) Cole - Shit, man! UA2 - We have to jump, I got kids, man! Cole - I know, let's just jump. LCPD - Remaining suspects put your weapons down, and surrender! Cole - GO! RUN! LCPD - Engage! (UA2 gets shot) UA2 - Oh fuck... Simon - OH! NO! UA2 - Please... (UA2 dies) Cole - He's fucking dead, man! Simon - Keep on running! (Simon gets shot) Cole - Simon! Simon - Fucking fuck! Cole - (Picks up Simon) Let's go, man! Objective: Jump off the ledge (Both jump into the ocean) Simon - The boat, let's go to it. (Both get into boat) Cole - Fuck, your bleeding a lot! Simon - You gotta go, save yourself, man. Cole - What! I'm not going without you! Simon - You have too... Cole - Fuck, man. I can't... Simon - Go, their fucking coming. Cole - Please, don't make me do this! Simon - Go, to Fishmarket... a car is there. My car, it's near the storage place. Cole - I can't Simon! Simon - Go, take this. (Hands bag) Cole - Fuck... Objective: Swim to Fishmarket Simon - Go, man. (Cole jumps out and begins swimming to Fishmarket, Simon drives boat to shore and gets out and falls) LCPD - There, there's one of the suspects! (They arrest him) FIB 1 - You Simon? Simon - Yeah... FIB 1 - We made a deal, right. Simon - Yeah, we did. FIB 1 - Where is he? Simon - Where I told you, Fishmarket. FIB 1 - Okay, your plane ticket is tomorrow. We'll get you patched up, ready to go tomorrow. Don't go to your apartment, and don't contact anyone. Got it? Simon - Yeah... FIB 1 - Take him. (To LCPD and FIB) The suspect is at Fishmarket. Go there and arrest him, do not kill him for any reason. Got it? (All officers go to Fishmarket) Cole - (Stands up) Simon... LCPD - Hands in the air! Cole - What the fuck! FIB - We got you surrounded! Cole - Fuck, fuck! (Drops gun) FIB - We have the suspect in custody, I repeat we have the suspect in custody. FIB 1 - I guess the deal is on. You've done your part, and I guess it's time for mine. The money is going to be wired to a Maze Bank account in San Andreas. Your house is there also, thanks for your participation in this. Simon - ... Deaths *Driver - Killed by LCPD *Unknown Accomplice 1 - Killed by FIB *Unknown Accomplice 2 - Killed by LCPD, and FIB Trivia *This is the second time a Bank of Liberty was robbed, the first being the Three Leaf Clover heist. *This heist is very similar to the Prolouge in GTA V, the driver being shot and someone taking the place. And one surviving and working with the FIB. * Simon's text's from the FIB can be viewed here. Category:Missions in GTA IV